Sunny Fun
by Ice wind1
Summary: With the heat picking up and shade dwindling Vanille finds something that might bring a little relief. But just how do you work it? Oneshot. Please Read and Review! First FFXIII fic


(Finaly! It's been a heck of a long time since I've written anything. Anyway this is a little random idea that came along with the weater we've been having...and how unbearably hot is it. And just a special note this is my first FFXIII fic and I still need to complete it XD So please forgive any plotholes or sheer randomness of the story. Plus it's been a long time since I've written anything so If you don't find this funny then sorry ; . ; I did try but it's been a long time since I've written a humour as well. I stop talking now! Very Special thanks to SunFlowerWielder who made me what to write again with her random stories :D)

Sunny fun

*Lightning, Hope, Sazh, Snow, Vanille all get sunstroke . Basically your average random parody stupid moments and Lighting in a pink bathing suit X3

The ineffective amount of cover, the wide open space…the blazing summer heat. Lighting squeezed further into the shading of the rock she was hiding under. Even the damn air was hot! Something hit her sharply on the head.

"Oh! Sorry Lightning!" Vanille dropped down from above picking up the coconut she had dropped. The young girl blinked "Why are you in there?"

"Hiding from the heat…" Lightning put simply…then noticed something was very very wrong. "Uh" The ex soldier rebegan "Why-why are you in a bikini?"

"You like it!" Vanille span around happily but noticed the glare she was getting from under the rock. "Oh! Well Snow found something! He said that it could cool everyone down, he's getting it set up just now!" Without warning Vanille seized Lightning's wrist "Come on I'll show you!"

Lightning know it was useless to argue hell even beating Vanille over the head with Blaze Edge hadn't proven helpful. The ex soldier accepted her fate letting herself be dragged around by the younger girl…and I really do mean dragged.

"You can't do it like that…" Fang watched as Snow fiddled with the cap.

"Hey! I know what I'm doing!" Snow took a breath and blow into the still capped opening. Fang facepalmed as he keeled over after a few seconds.

"Hey everyone!!" Vanille dropped Lightning, she was oblivious to the loud curse the older girl emitted. "Any luck?" She just noticed the blue faced Snow and the sniggering Fang.

"Well if you're asking if we managed to inflate the paddling pool yet then no." Fang managed between giggles.

Lightning sat up from the dirt a very confused look across her face "…A paddling pool?" Fang grinned at her.

"What? Don't tell me your parents never got you one!"

"No…" Lightning stood up dusting herself off "I'm asking where you found one out in the middle of Gran Pulse." Fang looked at Vanille who was prodding Snow with a stick. "…You can't be serious…" Lightning sighed.

"You're telling me. At first I thought it was a kite, said she found it in her bag…don't ask me how she got it in there though" Fang randomly poked a baby Flan that was feebly attacking her boot.

Suddenly Sazh and Hope jumped out from nowhere. The two stood proudly in front of the two women in their swim shorts. There was an awkward silence as both started to flex…Fang flicked the baby Flan into Hope's face.

"AH GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!" The young boy screamed as he trashed around while the baby Flan just clung to his head for dear life! Sazh was trying to smack it off…but failing.

So in the long time that it takes Snow to regain consciousness and ACTUALY get the pool inflated. We finally reach the point were Snow is trying to get Lightning to get in the pool…and that meant changing.

"No…" Lightning paused "No way in hell…"

Snow blinked his arms lowering the object in question slightly "Aw! What's wrong with it?"

Lightning's eyebrow twitched dangerously "IT'S PINK!" Snow still looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "..that" Lightning growled which would have made anyone with half a brain soil themselves.

"Pweeeesss!" Snow stuck his lip out. Lightning clenched a fist. "PWEEEESSSS!!" He got on his knees head bowing his hands praying…Lightning cocked a fist back teeth bared.

In the half second Lightning had waited for Snow to lift his head she had been soaked to the skin. Fang stepped back empty bucket in hand a grin plastered across her face.

"Now you've got no choice!" Lightning blinked stupidly as Fang had Vanille fill another bucket. "…Fine…" The ex soldier grabbed the bathing suit and stormed off to the nearest rock she could change behind.

And so began the one of the strangest sights on Gran Pulse 6 people…all crammed into one little paddling pool. To be honest it was actually quite nice even though none of them could move an inch the cooling water was a welcome relief. The sun was beating down on the rest of Gran Pulse so much so the group had seen a Chocobo and many other creatures take a leap into one of the small lakes.

"Hey I got one!" Sazh announced after a twelve minute wait for his turn to play 'I Spy' "Starts with an S" He grinned.

"Sky" All 5 minus Vanille who was still trying to figure it out said in unison.

"Well…" Fang rolled backwards out of the pool. "I don't know about the rest of you but I need to stretch my legs for a while"

"Ok" Came the response from the pool.

"Alone. With no one to help me if I get in trouble."

"Ok have fun!" Snow waved

"…Oh shod the lot of ya!" Fang stormed off…then came back to get her proper clothes and lance. Then stormed off again. "Don't forget your headwear!" Echoed back from somewhere out of sight.

"What was that about hats?" Hope sat up looking rather red around the face.

Vanille shrugged the rest ignored him.

_2 hours later…_

"MAN THE CANNONS!"

"YES SIR!" Sazh, Hope and Vanille sprinted over with cannon ball and lighter in hand.

"We're takin on water Capin Snow!" Lightning struggled to keep her balanced as the cold deep blue invaded the bowls of the ship.

"ARRR! The ship be lost me hearties! Abandon ship! Avast me hearties!!" The life boats dropped pirate crewmates launching themselves over railings to save their own skins. "Move yer hides ya scurvy dogs ya!"

They paddled hard Longshankes Capin Snow standing aboard with cutless drawn as he watched 'is vassle sink to the brimmy deep!

"Ya can take me ship an mah crew! But you'll never take! MY EYEPATCH!!" The many 'Arrs' around him from 'is crew filled the capin's hart with 'ope…till the devil dog of Davy Jones came callin.

The beast sent a tenticle forth and seized the capin an 'is loyal crew. The capin made a split decision 'e did as the beast rose its 'ed from the deep.

"It's me ye be wantin. Take me an spare me crew!" The capin threw down 'is cutless the beast turnin its eyes toward im. Then with a flash came-

"What the hell are you guys doing?!"

"Huh?" Snows arms dropped limp to his sides, water splashing Hope and Vanille in the face.

Fang stood hands on her hips with a very large sun hat on her head. "Didn't I tell you all to put on a hat today?"

Sazh suddenly shot to his feet and truth be told it was so sudden it scared the pants of Fang. The older man didn't say a word he just took one giant stop out of the paddling pool…and fell flat on his face. Fang sighed she should have just chucked them all in the lake like she had planned in the first place.

"B-but what about the ship capin?" Lightning swayed unstable her face and skin the same shade as her bathing suit.

"ARR! Leave the ship first Lieutenant she be sleepin with the fishes!" Snow threw his arms around.

Fang sighed.

_30 minutes later…_

"Now what are we going to remember to do next time it's sunny?"

Lightning, Hope, Sazh, Vanille and Snow sat in the towering shade of Bahamut the Eidonlone gently fanning the five with it wings.

"Put on a hat when mister sun is high in the sky…" The five coursed in unison like children who had just been told off. Not far off some creatures from Gran Pulse are getting the same talk by the Shiva sisters.

(Well that's it! I hope everyone enjoyed it! ^^ Feel free to review and hopefully I'll write more FFXIII stories soon! Bye!)


End file.
